Embracing Our Future
by BeautifulSoulsAreOnTheHorizon
Summary: Beck and Jade take on an unexpected pregnancy in their senior year of high school, putting them to the test of parenthood...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this little fic I thought of! If you guys want me to continue with this story let me know and your wish is my command! Xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25th<strong>_

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you."_

Mariah Carey's beautiful voice filled Beck and Jade's apartment.

Jade sat on the couch in front of the open fire as she stared at the colourful lights wrapped around the Christmas tree in the corner. resting a hand on her baby bump, she felt the soothing warmth coming from the flames.

Beck walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of his heavily pregnant girlfriend, he smirked at her as he reached for her hand. Jade rolled her eyes at her soppy boyfriend.

Beck motioned his head for Jade to take his hand, their eyes met and a smile grew upon Jade's face.

Beck pulled her off the couch and twirled her around, causing Jade to let out a giggle she didn't even think could come from her body.

Nothing but pure happiness and relaxation came from both Beck and Jade, something that they lacked ever since they learned of Jade's pregnancy.

The road had been pretty bumpy for both teenagers, but now they couldn't be more excited to meet their child.

When the song ended they both collapsed onto the couch.

"Are you ready for your present?" Beck asked.

Jade nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Yeah" Jade replied.

"Are you sure you're sure?" He questioned.

"If you don't give me that present after I've finished talking then don't not expect my scissors to be lodged in your neck" Jade said.

"That's my girl" said Beck, "I'll be right back"

Jade chipped away her black nail paint as she waited for Beck to return.

She smiled, feeling the baby moving. She gently rubbed her protruding stomach soothing the baby that they had nicknamed "pepper corn". Of course that was when the baby was no bigger than a peppercorn and they haven't agreed on an actual name yet, Jade can be very picky when it comes to naming, but what mother isn't?

When Beck came back, Jade couldn't help but gasp.

For in his arms was a small dog, a Labradoodle, Jade's all time favourite breed of dog.

She smiled in awe as the puppy let out a noisy yawn.

"Merry Christmas babe" said Beck, placing the puppy in Jade's arms.

She was speechless, as she held the dog close to her chest.

"So, who's the best boyfriend ever?" He asked.

Jade turned her attention away from the puppy for just a second.

"You are" she said.

"I know" he replied.

Beck grinned, as he watched his girlfriend pet the apricot coloured Labradoodle.

He loves Jade's soft side, it was mostly him that ever got to see it, and Cat of course.

"God, now I feel guilty for getting you a lousy bottle of cologne" said Jade.

"It's fine babe, as long as you're happy, then so am I" he said.

Jade smiled and grabbed Beck by the shirt, pulling him towards her and pressing her lips to his.

Their lips moved perfectly in sync, and after two minutes they broke away, breathless.

"So, what's his name going to be?" Beck asked, as Jade adjusted the dog in her arms.

Jade pursed her lips, as she tried to think of a name, but she had nothing.

"I've got nothing" she said.

Beck laughed, before pulling Jade into another kiss.

* * *

><p>"And..." said Tori, as she placed the turkey in the oven and closed the door. "Done!"<p>

She threw the the oven gloves on the side and turned to face her lazy sister who was seated on the couch, stuffing her face with mince pies.

"Yay, we did it!" said Trina.

"What do you mean we?" Tori hissed, wiping the homemade gravy from her face.

"Hey, i'm the one who made those gingerbread men" said Trina.

"They were ready made, and all you did was add sprinkles to them!" Said Tori.

"Don't hate me because I'm pretty" said Trina.

"Oh there are many other reasons" Tori growled, "and would you quit eating all of the mince pies!"

"You know I love mince pies Tori" Trina replied.

"There isn't going to be any left for the others!" Tori told her.

Trina shrugged her shoulders and took another bite into the Christmas treat.

Tori had to sit down at the table to cool herself off, or she was pretty sure she would end up killing her sister.

"Ho!" The bubbly voice of Cat Valentine called out.

She walked into the Vega apartment carrying a pile of colourfully wrapped gifts.

She wore a pink reindeer christmas sweater and a Santa hat of the same colour.

She placed everybody's presents underneath the christmas tree before approaching Tori.

"Hey" she greeted, taking a seat opposite the stressed brunette.

"Hey Cat" she replied with a smile.

"What's the matter? you seem stressed" Cat asked, taking a grape from the fruit bowl and placing it in her mouth.

"Wouldn't anyone who has to live with Trina?" Tori said with a sigh.

"True" Cat replied.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Trina said.

Tori ignored her.

"Anyway, this place is looking very Christmassy" said Cat, fascinated by the pretty decorations.

"Thanks Cat, it was mostly my work" Tori told her, directing the last part towards Trina.

"Aw thanks Cat, it means a lot" Trina said, before disappearing upstairs, infuriating Tori.

"Ugh!" Tori growled, Clenching her teeth.

"What's the matter with you Vega?" Asked Jade, waddling through the door with a hand on her aching back.

"Trina, that's the matter" Tori answered.

"Just ignore her, she pisses everyone off" Jade told her.

"I just wish mom and dad took her with them" she said.

Mr and Mrs Vega had left for Minnesota, where Tori's aunt Clarice lived.

They gave Tori twenty dollars to include Trina in the Christmas Dinner she was having with her friends.

When Beck walked into the apartment carrying the Labradoodle puppy the whole incident with Trina was forgotten and everyone rushed to make a fuss out of the puppy.

"Oh my god he's so adorable!" Said Cat, as she cuddled him.

"Does he have a name yet?" Asked Tori.

"Nope, we've got nothing" said Beck, "I hope you don't mind us bringing him over" said Beck.

"Oh it's fine" said Tori, stroking him under the chin.

"Hey" Andre announced, walking inside with Robbie following behind.

"Hey guys!" Tori greeted.

"Sorry we're late, Robbie was putting on his make-up" Andre apologised, brushing off the flakes of snow that had fallen into his dreads.

"Robbie you're such a girl" said Tori.

"Hey it's male makeup!" Robbie defended himself.

"Am I hallucinating or is Cat holding a small dog?" Andre asked.

"Beck got him for Jade as a Christmas present, isn't he cute?" Cat giggled.

"He is cute" Andre smiled, taking a seat on the beside Tori on the couch.

Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she rubbed her bump, catching Beck's attention.

"Are you alright babe?" Beck asked, placing a hand on her thigh.

"I'm fine, it's just Braxton Hicks" Jade told him.

"Okay" he said, planting a kiss to the side of her head.

"When's that turkey ready, I'm starving!?" Jade asked, ignoring the pesky Braxton Hicks contractions.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, tell me if this story is worth continuing in a review! Hope you enjoyed and Happy Holidays!<strong>

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boxing Day December 26th**

"Jade!" Sarah, Beck's nine year old sister exclaimed, rushing towards the couple who had just walked through the door.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jade and placed her ear to her baby bump.

"Hey Sarah, did you have a good Christmas?" Jade asked her.

Sarah looked up at her and nodded vigorously.

"Santa got me lots and lots of presents!" She told her.

"Sarah, I thought you were helping me set the table?" Mrs Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah!" She replied, running off to finish setting the table.

"Hello Jade, how are you doing son?" Asked Mr Oliver, patting Beck on the back.

"We're good" Beck replied.

"Are you guys ready for that baby to drop?" Asked Mrs Oliver, as she handed cups to Sarah.

"Yep, it's just a matter of waiting I guess" said Jade, collapsing onto the couch nearby, and staring at her protruding stomach.

"The baby will come when you least expect, Beck was born in the restroom at wall-mart" said Mrs Oliver.

"Well, that puts my mind at rest" said Jade, sarcastically.

"Wasn't he a big baby Susan, phwoah" Mr Oliver said.

"I wasn't that big!" Beck defended himself, taking a seat beside Jade.

"Honey, you weighed nine pounds and eight ounces" Mrs Oliver replied.

"Haha, fatty!" Sarah mocked.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Great, so I'm going to give birth in a dirty public restroom to a big fat marshmallow baby?" Jade said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily, how much did you weigh when you were born Jade?" Mrs Oliver questioned.

"I was premature, but I think I weighed around four pounds" Jade replied.

"See, the baby might follow after you and be a small baby, hopefully not premature but- you know what I mean" she said, Jade nodded.

"Dinner smells good, what are we having?" Asked Beck.

"Oh we're just having a roast dinner, nothing special" said Mr Oliver, as he poured gravy over a pile of potatoes on each plate.

Jade got off of the couch and entered the kitchen, the plate of pigs in blankets caught her eye.

"Ooh, yum" she said, taking one and placing if in her mouth.

"Try not to eat everything Jade" said Mr Oliver, with a snigger.

"Dad, you should know better than to leave pigs in blankets lying around where Jade is" Beck said.

"Yep, never turn your back on me because I might just eat them all" Jade said, popping yet another in her mouth, savouring the tasty sausage wrapped in crispy bacon.

"I honestly don't know how you do it Mrs Oliver" said Jade, with a mouthful of food.

"Do what?" She asked, as she tied Sarah's red ribbon around her blonde ponytail.

"Be a vegetarian, I'm surprised it doesn't drive you insane" said Jade.

Mrs Oliver laughed.

"Jade do you wanna watch Frozen with me while dinner is cooking?" Sarah asked.

Jade sighed.

"What the heck is that?" Jade asked.

"It's a really annoying Disney movie she doesn't shut up about" said Mr Oliver.

"It's not annoying daddy! Please Jade?" She asked.

"Alright" said Jade, hesitantly, she loves Sarah and didn't want to let her down.

Sarah grinned and ran over to the DVR placing the disc into the machine.

"Can I watch it too?" Beck asked.

"If you must" Sarah told him, pressing the play button.

Beck rolled his eyes and draped his arm around Jade as they watched the intro to the movie.

* * *

><p>"So that troll thing took Anna's memory?" Beck asked his sister.<p>

"No! He didn't take all her memory just bit with Elsa's powers in it" said Sarah.

"Duh Beck" said Jade, with a smirk.

Since the film started Beck was asking so many questions, it was almost driving Sarah insane.

"So why have they locked her in her room?" Beck asked.

"So she doesn't hurt anybody" Sarah replied.

"But I thought she was a nice princess" Beck responded.

"She is, but she can't control her powers, shut up now Beck" Sarah ordered.

"Yeah Beck, shut up" said Jade.

"Dinner's ready guys, pause the film Sarah" Mrs Oliver announced.

"You got it mom" Sarah said, pressing the pause button on the remote and rushing to the table.

Beck stood in front of Jade, who was struggling to get off the couch. Beck offered her his hand but she slapped it away, managing to pull herself off with great force.

Jade waddled over to the table with a hand on her back, she sat beside Beck.

"Before we start, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to offer a toast, to the new baby Oliver!" Said Mr Oliver.

Jade smiled, as she rested her hand on her baby bump.

"Everybody raise your glasses" Mr Oliver ordered.

Beck smiled at Jade and pecked her lips gently,

"To the new baby Oliver" everybody said, tapping their glasses together.

Jade sipped the water, laughing when she saw Sarah taking Brussel sprouts from her plate and feeding them to the dog that always sat under the table during meal times.

"So, lets talk names" said Mrs Oliver, "any ideas"

"None" said Jade.

"Well I quite like Connor for a boy" said Beck, glancing at Jade.

"Ooh, fancy" Mrs Oliver replied.

"Nah, it reminds me of concrete" Jade told him.

"See, every time I suggest a name, it always reminds you of something completely random" Beck said.

"I don't like the name Connor okay, end of the conversation" Jade hissed, shovelling a roast potato into her mouth.

Mr Oliver cleared his throat to break the silence.

"So, did you kids have fun at your friend Tori's last night?" Mr Oliver asked.

"Yeah, it was great, they loved the dog" said Beck.

"Dog?" Mrs Oliver questioned.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Beck asked, "I got Jade a puppy for Christmas"

"A baby and a puppy, wow now that is going to be a challange" said Mr Oliver.

"Awh what kind of dog is it!?" Asked Sarah.

"He's a Labradoodle" Jade said, tucking a lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

"Does he have a name?" Asked Sarah.

"Nope" Jade replied.

"Just think of a name" Beck said.

"It's not that simple Beck" Jade snapped.

"I bet you can't name him in three seconds, you're way too slow to think of a name that fast" Beck teased.

Jade dropped her fork against her plate and turned to Beck.

"You know what" she began "Start counting"

"Alright" Beck answered.

"One"

"Two"

"Thr-"

"Otis, his name is Otis" Jade proclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! i'm so glad you're enjoying keep those reviews coming! :) enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>January 1st <strong>

"Otis, get out of the swing!" Jade ordered the Labradoodle sitting in the baby swing.

She watched him leap out and she sent him a glare, before collapsing onto the couch.

Beck left for work an hour ago, of course he didn't want to leave is overdue girlfriend alone but Jade insisted.

She started feeling some contractions a few minutes later, but tried her best to ignore them.

"Hiiii!" Cat squealed, as she and Tori entered the apartment.

"how come you guys are here?" Jade asked, as Otis jumped on both girl's legs.

"uhmm" said Tori, motioning for Cat to finish her sentence, but she shrugged at her.

"Beck sent you to watch me didn't he?" Jade questioned.

Tori sighed.

"Jade, your two days over your due date, you need somebody to be here" said Tori, scooping Otis off the floor.

"whatever, I don't need you to babysit me" she said, changing over the channel.

"has there been any signs of labor?" Tori asked.

"yeah, I'm having contractions right now" Jade replied, as she plunged her spoon into the tub of ice cream.

"what! we've gotta get you to the hospital!" Cat gasped.

"in a second, I'm watching the scissoring!" Jade told them.

"Jade the baby is coming, but you'd rather just sit around and watch a movie you've seen two hundred and sixty times already!?" Tori asked shocked.

"correction, two hundred and sixty one" she said.

Suddenly, Jade felt as if soothing had burst inside her, she gasped feeling the wetness between her legs.

"shit" Jade cussed. "my water broke"

* * *

><p>Beck sprinted through the automatic doors leading to the delivery rooms. Dressed in his suit and tie, he slammed his fists against the reception desk, causing the woman on the phone to look up at him.<p>

He felt his blood boil, as she chatted away to someone who didn't sound very important. She was stuffing her face with cookies as she laughed with who sounded like a close friend.

"sorry Loretta, I'm gonna have to call you back" she said, placing the phone on the hook.

"can I help you sir?" she asked, pursing her lips, and staring down her glasses.

"i've come to see my girlfriend, Jade West" He told her.

"mmm hmm" she said, bashing her fingers against the keyboard.

"okay, she's in room 10b, which is through those doors, take a left, and it's the second door on your right" she told him.

Beck nodded, and followed the Receptionist's instructions. When he reached Jade's room he burst through the door to find her breathing in and out rapidly.

"what took you so long!?" Tori asked.

"sorry babe, there was a traffic jam" he said, collapsing into the chair beside the bed.

Jade shot him an evil glare as she sucked on the gas and air she was being given.

"ughhhhhh!" she screamed, startling Cat.

Beck took her hand in his own, and placed a gentle kiss to it.

"just breathe babe, you're okay, you're fine" he assured.

"shut the fuck up Oliver, you caused this!" she snarled.

"are you okay Jade?" Cat asked, a little scared.

"she's fine Cat, its natural to be in pain" Tori told her.

"oh, okay" Cat said.

The door to the room swung open, and revealed a young blonde woman, she entered the room with a smile.

"Hello miss West, I'm Nurse Steven's and I'm going to be delivering your baby today" she said, adjusting the pastel coloured folder in her arms.

Jade was too busy breathing through the agonising contractions to even greet the nurse.

"I assume you'e the father?" the nurse asked, Beck nodded.

"i'm Beck Oliver" he smiled.

"alright then Jade, I'm just going to check your dilation okay?" said the nurse.

Jade didn't say anything, she just let the nurse shove two fingers up.

she grit her teeth, feeling the nurse's fingers deep inside her.

"sorry" she apologised, before slipping them out and taking off the gloves.

"you're currently three, so another five and you'll be ready to push, do you know what you're having?" she asked.

Jade shook her head no.

"we're keeping it a surprise" said Beck, stroking the skin on the back of his girlfriend's hand.

The nurse left, just as Jade's contraction was coming to an end.

she sighed, and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"is it over?" Tori asked, Jade nodded.

"what's this thing?" Cat asked, referring to the transparent crib underneath some sort of heater.

"it's a crib for the baby Cat" said Tori.

"it looks like some kind of torture method" said Jade, looking a the heater above the crib.

"babe, i'm sure they are not going to torture our baby" Beck told her.

"I don't know, that nurse was trying to flirt with you while I was having contractions, she probably wants to kill the baby so she can get with you" she said.

"what, no she wasn't! she was checking your dilation" Beck defended.

"oh so now you're defending her?" Jade argued.

"and so it begins" Tori yelled, over Beck and Jade's arguing, Cat let out a giggle.

* * *

><p>Nine hours is what it took for Jade to finally be able to push the baby out.<p>

beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she pushed down.

Tori, Beck, and Cat watched in amazement.

"ughhhh ahhhhh!" she screamed, throwing her head back onto the pillow.

"come on Jade I can see the head, keep going!" the nurse encouraged.

"ahhhh! I FUCKING HATE YOU BECK!" she screamed, tightening her grip on Beck's hand.

"I know, and i'm sorry for doing this to you" he apologised.

Tori stood with her mouth agape as the baby's head started crowning.

"eughhhhh!" she growled.

"the baby is crowning, this may sting a little" said the nurse.

Jade took rapid breaths, before giving one more big push forcing the head out.

"the head's out Jade, keep going!" Beck grinned.

"I can't!" she cried, arching her back.

"yes you can sweetheart, keep pushing! the nurse ordered.

Jade grunted, but wanted the pain to end so she did as she was told.

The baby's shoulders popped out, followed by the torso and the limbs.

and then they heard it, shrill cries filled the room.

"congratulations, it's a girl" the nurse informed them, placing the screaming baby on Jade's chest.

tears filled her eyes, and she was overwhelmed with happiness as the nurse cleaned her daughter off.

"you did it Jade, I'm so proud of you" said Beck, struggling to keep his own tears of joy back.

Tori and Cat hugged each other sobbing with happiness.

She was perfect. with her little wisps of light brown hair, and Beck's tanned skin colour.

"time of birth, 12:15 pm" said the nurse, as she slid the nasal aspirator up each of the newborn's nostrils.

Jade held her close, as she slept wrapped up in a hospital blanket.

"Jade she's perfect" said Tori, stroking her cheek.

"she's so small" Cat said, smiling at the baby stirring in her mother's arms.

"you know, when I said I didn't have any name ideas, I was lying" Jade told Beck.

"really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, her name is Scarlett"

Something tugged at the corners of Beck's mouth, and he smiled down at his girlfriend and newborn daughter.

"it's perfect"

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think of baby Scarlett in a review! :)<strong>


End file.
